


when the sun rises

by lovemes



Series: the stars don't amount to you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Jungwoo is a nervous angel, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Luwoo, M/M, Short One Shot, Yukhei is a supportive angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemes/pseuds/lovemes
Summary: the world seems to keep us apart but why don't we try to save ourselves?-the one where jungwoo and yukhei are best friends and in love with each other





	when the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here uwu i hope you all enjoy!!

his hand landed on jungwoo's lap as he pulled him closer to him.

"is this okay?" 

"yeah, i-it feels alr-right" he stuttered between big breaths through his mouth. 

yukhei smiled softly as he just stared directly at the boy right in front of him. his eyes seemed to glow brightly in the dark room as if the sun was burning. the late nights have never seemed as long as that night. they've hung out together multiple times but this one night was completely and utterly different from the rest. 

his hair dangled down across his eyes but he could still see that glimmer in them. the fire that was burning in the middle. yukhei felt like his whole life made sense right in this moment in time. 

"i-i don't know what to do," jungwoo coughed "after this." 

jungwoo's eyes held such anxiety and carefulness as if his whole body would break in half just at yukhei's touch.

"jungwoo, we don't have to d-." 

his eyes widened in fear as jungwoo planted his lips on his before he could finish his sentence. 

it was better than any awkward first kiss. the two, both inexperienced, didn't know what to expect of it.

not even a second later, yukhei had closed his eyes and kissed him back just as softly. their lips barely moved and neither wanted to escalate it. this was good enough, just being with each other.

jungwoo had opened his eyes once he felt yukhei kissed him back. he was met with an expression on yukhei's face that radiated peace. the awkward first kiss jitters had just left his mind looking at yukhei right in front of him. jungwoo could feel his cheeks turning various shades of pink in matters of seconds. he was kissing his best friend. his best friend was his first kiss. his best friend was his first kiss. 

it felt like eternity but it was really only less than a minute.

yukhei's and jungwoo's faces were centimeters apart. neither pulled their faces away but stayed in such a close proximity that their noses touched. yukhei grinned and shook his head as he watched jungwoo's cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink. 

"n-not what i was e-expecting." jungwoo panted as he let out a breathless laugh.

yukhei laughed even harder as jungwoo ducked his head down in embarrassment. 

"were you expecting me to be bad?" yukhei gasped in fake exaggeration.

jungwoo's eyes widened as he began to apologize profusely which only made yukhei laugh even harder. he looked so cute while he's embarrassed, thought yukhei. 

"come back here."

yukhei put his hand underneath jungwoo's jaw and pulled him back into a soft and delicate kiss. this time, not letting go for even a second.


End file.
